Damien Sandow
Information Game Rating: 87 HEIGHT: 6'4" WEIGHT: 243 lbs. FROM: Palo Alto, Calif. FINISHER: Terminus FIRST WWE GAME: WWE '13 CAREER HIGHLIGHTS: 2013 Money in the Bank Ladder Match Winner Biography Rest assured that Damien Sandow did not arrive in WWE to allow a decline in its moral value to continue. The cultured combatant intends to imbue a level of refinement within the WWE Universe that he finds sorely lacking. The kids who play too many video games, the adults who idolize singing competitions and struggle to keep up with Kim Kardashian … They are the ones who need help. Sandow seeks to uplift those who have been led along a misguided path. To the WWE Superstars who allow and encourage such crass situations to endure, Sandow will deliver a mandatory rearing in the form of spiritual and physical enlightenment. The Superstar’s sophisticated in-ring style elevates him above those who would dare to muster a challenge. The tasteful titan may be misunderstood, but so would you if you had a philosopher’s mind with a linebacker’s body. An esteemed intellectual of Sandow’s stature simply cannot help that his opponents fall so far short of his high-minded ways. After being “sacrificed” during a D-Generation X reunion on Raw 1,000, Sandow assumed the role of WWE’s martyr. He and Cody Rhodes then formed the dangerous tag team Team Rhodes Scholars, setting their sights set on winning WWE’s twin titles. Although they defeated WWE Tag Team Champions Team Hell No at Hell in a Cell by a controversial disqualification and the titles did not change hands, Team Rhodes Scholars had the look of long-term contenders. At Royal Rumble, though, the arrogant pair came up empty against Team Hell No once again. In the following weeks and months, WWE’s “certified geniuses” engaged in a war of words and fists with Tons of Funk and were often accompanied by the beautiful and devious Bellas Twins. Ever the academic, Sandow endeavored to prove that brains are indeed more powerful than brawn. By engaging Sheamus in a series of intellectual challenges on SmackDown, WWE’s most highbrow competitor attempted to counter The Celtic Warrior’s brute strength with superior brainpower – and trickery. Unfortunately, Sandow’s cerebral machinations backfired and in a major setback for higher learning and common civility he found himself embarrassed and Brogue Kicked by the brawling Irishman. The intellectual had his brains scrambled when the two Superstars met at WWE Payback Kickoff, but the beating did little to quell his sense of superiority. By far, the biggest night of Sandow’s career came at Money in the Bank when he pushed Rhodes from the top of a ladder to capture the vaunted briefcase and World Heavyweight Title Match contract. Following that perceived act of betrayal, Rhodes zeroed in on gaining retribution and attacked Sandow at every turn. He even tossed Sandow’s precious briefcase in the Gulf of Mexico! With his prize recovered from the murky depths, The Intellectual Savior fell to his former best friend at SummerSlam, but remained in possession of his briefcase. Now, only one thing remains on Sandow’s mind, searching for an appropriate opportunity to make a smart move and cash in his contract. There’s no need to thank Sandow for taking up these many hefty endeavors, as the realization of a world aspiring to his personal sense and sensibilities will be thanks enough. You’re welcome.